1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to truck speaker apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck rear window speaker apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit selective directing of music and the like interiorly or exteriorly of a truck cab.
21.Description of the Prior Art
Truck speaker arrangements are typically arranged to provide music interiorly of the truck bed, but with contemporary use of trucks as sport vehicles and the like, individuals to project music exteriorly of the truck bed during various festive occasions are precluded from orienting such music exteriorly of the truck. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting directional positioning of the truck speakers when mounted within the modified window structure of the truck.
Prior art vehicular mounting of speakers relative to interior panels is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,993 to Shimizu, et al. mounting the speaker relative to a body panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,860 to Kurihra sets forth a speaker box arranged for mounting within a vehicular door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,965 to Murayama, et al. sets forth a speaker system arranged for mounting within a dashboard component of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,105 to Mugikura sets forth a rear speaker unit for a motor vehicle and fixedly mounted in a disposed space between a rear seat and vehicle body side panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,849 to Kassia, et al. sets forth a vehicle panel speaker wherein the panel is formed as a portion of the sound-producing enclosure for the speaker utilizing speaker vibrations to effect vibration of the associated panel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck rear window speaker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.